


A Goodbye Letter

by VancriousDaleen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VancriousDaleen/pseuds/VancriousDaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just an idea that came into my head. Sorry it's kind of sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goodbye Letter

**Author's Note:**

> First time I wrote something sad. Hope its not too cheesy.

Dear Matthew,

I’m sorry for not telling you earlier. I knew I was going to fade some time. There wasn’t anything I could do to stop it and I knew you wouldn’t be able to take it. I told west to give this to you when I left. I’m sorry for not being there for you after this. I think there will be someone who will though. I love you Matthew. I love you more than anything that ever was. I still don’t know what’s going to happen to me when this happens. I will say it, I am afraid of fading. Where will I go? I can’t just disappear forever, right? That’s just not awesome. Life won’t be the same without you, my sweet birdie. I can’t believe that in the small time we were together I didn’t say I love you enough. I love you. I love you. Please don’t cry. I know you are. Tell Kuma that I will miss him. I will miss you the most though. Your beautiful, long, golden hair, the smile and those pink cheeks, your soft skin, your wonderful violet eyes, everything about you. I will remember all of it. I just hope we can see each other again. I want to be able to see you smile and make you laugh. I want to make pancakes with you at 2 in the morning again. I want to have tickle wars in the bed. I want to sing to you more and hear you sing to me. I will miss everything that we do. I love you, I love you, I love you. Never forget that. I hope to see you again. I know I have to say goodbye. I’m so sorry. I love you. Just don’t forget me. Stay awesome. 

 

GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT


End file.
